User blog:Geekboy27/Corvo Attanto vs Ezio Auditore
Corvo, the former bodyguard of the emperess framed for her murder, now looks for redemption vs Ezio Auditore, the master assassin of the Itallian Assassins, who he leads against the Templars WHO IS DEADLIEST?!? Corvo Attano Corvo was the bodyguard of the emperess but she was murderd by assassins and he was framed for the murder. He now looks to redeem him self killing or dispatching anyone in his path. Weapons Very Short Range: Corvo uses his knife which is used for more quiet missions Short Range: For short range, Corvo brings in his sword which has small spikes which helps deflect enemy sword hits. Mid Range: For Mid range, Corvo has a pistol that can hold up to three bullets. Long Range: For Long Range, Corvo brings in his Crossbow which can fire regular darts, fire darts, and sleep darts Ezio ''' Ezio is the master Assassin of the Ittalian Assassins and fights agianst his enemys the Templars. Weapons Very Short Range: Ezio brings in his dual hidden blades which can stab very quick. Short Range: For short range, Ezio uses the Sword of Altair, which can be swung fastly. Mid Range: Ezio uses his Crossbow which is used for quiet takedowns. Long Range: Finally for long range, Ezio uses his Hidden Pistol which is hidden in his sleeve. '''Weapon Edges Very Short Range: For very short range, Ezio's hidden blades are better because they are very fast and hidden. Edge: Ezio Short Range: Corvos sword is better becasue it is easier to deflect enemys who try to hit him. Edge: Corvo ''' Mid Range: Ezios Crossbow is slow to reload, but it has more range. '''Edge: Ezio Long Range: Corvos Crossbow is very fast to reload, and it can shoot fire shots. Edge: Corvo X-Factors ''' Killing Mind: Ezio and Corvo do show mercy at times, but Ezio usually always kills his targets without a question. '''Edge: Ezio Traning: Corvo and Ezio recieved training, but I would say Corvo becase he has protected the emperess, and that would probably require a LOT of training. Edge: Corvo Experience: For this one Corvo wins because he has fought many tough enemys even after the emperess is killed. Edge: Corvo Agility: Corvo can't really jump from a tower or jump building to building, But Ezio can and is quicker on his feet. Edge: Ezio My Personal Edge I really can't say who I think will win, this is a really tough one. But I say Corvo because he is a master of up close and hidden battle. Battle Intro A man stands alone in the night, next to a market as many of the civilians are leaving to their homes. He sees a man motion him into an alley he follows. He walks into the alley to find two other Templars with a dead Assassin at their feet. The man bows before the men. The man's superior places a hand on his shoulder. "Brother, do you know what your mission is?" The tall man asks The young man responds "I must take the assassins robes and go into the throne room of Emily Kaldwin, the child emperess of Dunwall. I must attempt to assassinate her but if I am killed, I will frame the Master Assassin Ezio Auditore." "Yes very good." The olderman says with a smile The man takes the robes and leaves. ---- In Emily's throne room it is night, and a small party is going on. Corvo stands next to the throne of young Emily. "Corvo, their is a lot of people here!" Emily says "Yes, they are here to celebrate your new rule as emperess." Corvo responds Sudenly, a scream Corvo runs over and sees a white robed man running full speed knocking out, and even killing several civilians. He runs to Emily and almost stabs her but Corvo pulls out his Crossbow shooting the man in the leg as he screams and falls down. Corvo walks to Emily. "Are you ok Emily?" "Yes I am fine Corvo." Emily says shaken up. Corvo pulls down the mans hood. "Who put you up to this?" Corvo asks with a glare. The man grins. "Ezio Auditore da Firenze." The man respons "And where can I find this man Ezio?" "In Roma look for the Assassins." The gaurds approach. "Gaurds, take this man to the prison. I have to find this man Ezio he seems dangeroues and must go against his crime to have young Emily killed." Corvo puts on his mask and has Samuel take him to Rome. He makes sure to find Ezio so he can make sure he brings no harm to Emily again. ' '''Sam and Corvo get to Rome safely and Corvo is about to leave. "Becareful Corvo," Says Sam "I read about this guy. He has assassinated noble men that are worse then the men you killed." "Don't worry Sam" Corvo responds as he heads off to find Ezio. ---- Corvo finds a poster with Ezio's face on it. "It's written in Itallian" He says then moves off. He sees a man with a white robe walk in to an alley, and he follows. He sees the man go down a sewer tunnel. "Well lets try it" Corvo says as he crawls through. ---- He gets to an large area wich is made of stone. He sees Assassins guarding the door. "I am only here for Ezio" Corvo says. He arms his Crossbow with sleep darts. He shoots one of the Assassins, who then falls over. "What?!" One of the Assassins yell. Corvo shoots the other one. He goes into the room which is big and very round, and sees Ezio examing a sword. "Ezio Auditore!" Corvo yells. Ezio turns "Who are you? Why do you have that mask?" Ezio asks "These matters do not convern you! Why did you try to kill young Emily?!" Corvo yells back. "Who's young Emily?" But before Ezio can say anything else, Corvo attacks. They both grab their swords and they clash. They both take swings at each other a lot. Corvo is able to deflect almost every hit thanks to Pieros uprade. He hits Ezio's sword away and slashes his arm. Ezio brings out his hidden blades as Corvo takes out his knife. Corvo attempts to stab Ezio but Ezio has the upper hand and is able to stab quicker. He stabs Corvo two times in the leg. Corvo pulls out his pisol and attemps to shoot Ezio. But Ezio is quicker and runs in to the dark area of the room and hides. Corvo looks around. Ezio fires his Crossbow at Corvos leg. Corvo yells out in pain and pulls drops his pistol. Ezio Runs out with his blades and attempts to stab him again. But Corvo grabs his Crossbow and fires it at Ezio. The bolt goes so fast Ezio has no time to dodge it and it hits him in the stomach. Ezio falls down as Corvo tries to get up. The bolt went deep into his stomach and he is slowly bleeding out. Corvo grabs his sword and stabs it into Ezio's chest. "For the Emperess!" '''Winner: Corvo Attano ' Experts Opinon ''' Corvo won because his weapons were more advanced than Ezios and he had more experience taking down baddies then Ezio. Corvo's sword could easily deflect attacks and his Crossbow had more range then Ezio's '''Notes I have a big project comming so watch out for that! Category:Blog posts